


Дыра в энергетической оболочке или история одной успешной операции

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: История о том, как Хелена, Леон и Шерри искали на острове базу биотеррористов, а нашли совсем другое





	Дыра в энергетической оболочке или история одной успешной операции

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с замечательной perfect shotgun, для РЕ-тим на WTF Kombat 2018.  
> За вычитку спасибо Beckett.

**Часть первая,  
в которой Акелла промахивается, Хелена думает о жизни, Шерри молчит, а Криса вообще нет**

Операция началась с катастрофы. Нет, в этот раз у них не съели пилота вместе с вертолетом и остальной командой, не выпустили вирус, превращающих всех в спагетти, и не открыли портал в другое измерение.  
Леон Кеннеди споткнулся.  
Это вам не «Акелла промахнулся!», это было в разы страшнее. Потому что он еще и ногу подвернул. На ровном месте. Леон Кеннеди, чьей спиной ломали колонны, кто дрался с тиранами на кулачках и презирал лестницы любой высоты, предпочитая им прыжки – подвернул ногу, выбираясь из вертолета. Кажется, впервые лет за двадцать.  
На подлете к острову у них разом забарахлила вся электроника. Могла и не стараться, у Кеннеди и без того все средства передвижения были одноразовыми. Вот честно – спецагент Кеннеди парковался, как гламурная блондинка из анекдотов. Но достаточно сильного духом человека, способного отобрать у Леона штурвал/руль/рычаг управления, в их конторе пока не завелось. Все-таки Кеннеди заменял собой небольшую армию, но обходился в эксплуатации значительно дешевле. Даже отдел снабжения вздыхал в унисон и только молча старался подсунуть их тандему технику постарше – для достойной гибели в бою. Хелене же выдавали дополнительный шлем, запасной парашют, отказ в переводе обратно в ЦРУ и молоко за вредность.  
Главное правило ДСО гласило: Леону Кеннеди нельзя давать в напарники мужчину. Эмпирически было доказано, что в таком случае напарник тоже будет одноразовый. История умалчивала, что выходило службе дороже – напарники или транспорт, но насчет транспорта правило так и не сформулировали, а вот про напарников, по слухам, даже на какой-то секретной стене висело в золоте. Так что Хелена, умудрившаяся пережить знакомство с Леоном и марш-бросок до Ляншаня, закрепилась в должности напарника автоматически. На ее вполне логичный вопрос: «На кой хрен ему тогда напарник, если он и с трупом в паре отлично справляется?» отвечали уклончивым: «Ну, мало ли…»  
Вот «мало ли» и наступило.  
В этот раз вертолет им достался чужой и новенький, вместе с Шерри Биркин, так как операция была совместная. Правила насчет транспорта у национальной безопасности тоже не было, но про основное правило, видимо, кто-то слышал. Вертолет было жалко, себя – еще жальче, а еще напрашивался вопрос о правильности нескольких выборов, сделанных Хеленой по жизни.  
«Говорила мне мама, – думала Хелена во время их не слишком грациозного падения-приземления, – не надо с кем попало по церквям шастать».  
И вот, выжив после падения и даже не помяв челки, Кеннеди поскользнулся, вылезая из обломков.  
Хелена обратила внимание, что что-то не так в походке напарника, но не придала особого значения – в конце концов, с такой высоты навернулись, у нее самой все ноги в синяках, а Кеннеди все-таки не совсем железный… наверное… Но печальная правда вскрылась несколько позже.  
Сперва Кеннеди и Шерри с умным видом копались в останках летательного аппарата на предмет починить или хотя бы открутить что-нибудь нужное. Но вскоре вынуждены были отступить:  
– Почти вся электроника накрылась. Радио еще более-менее, но до континента почему-то не бьет, – констатировал Леон со вздохом. Мог бы и не вздыхать. Первый раз, что ли?  
К тому моменту к месту крушения подтянулись аборигены, темные ликом и одетые будто бы в остатки бразильского карнавала. По-английски никто из них, естественно, не разговаривал, а разговорников прибывшая команда по старой ДСО-шной традиции с собой не брала. После сорока минут общения с помощью жестов и мата они добились только того, что их коллектив снабдили непонятными местными фруктами и дотолкали до бунгало на опушке ближайшего лесочка.  
Местный шаман – Хелена опознала его по бубну и красным глазам – трижды окурил какой-то вонючей дрянью по внешнему периметру их временное пристанище. Посчитав все ритуалы завершенными, местные жители дружно утопали обратно в деревню, даже не выставив часовых.  
Злая и оголодавшая Хелена почистила подаренный фрукт. Он оказался строением похож на чеснок – состоял из плотных «зубчиков», – и пах сладко и необычно. Хелена вертела его в руках и не знала, как подступиться.  
– Это мангостин. Он вкусный, – все еще добрая и не получившая ни единой ссадины Шерри осматривала временное жилище. Хелене захотелось настучать ей по голове – такой спокойной быть просто невозможно. Может, коллега что-то втихаря вытащила из аптечки? А мангостин действительно оказался вкусным.  
Кеннеди тем временем аккуратно стащил с ноги ботинок. Лодыжка опухла, и непонятно было, как помещалась до этого в голенище. А уж то, что Кеннеди так бодро умудрялся перемещаться на такой конечности, вызывало уважение, граничащее с ужасом.  
Что-то все у нее последнее время граничит с ужасом.  
«Похоже, он и ноги разучился парковать», – печально вздохнула Хелена, отправляясь за выжившей после приземления аптечкой.

Их задание гласило: «проверить информацию о базе биотеррористов на острове», так что расслабляться не следовало. Временное жилище могло похвастаться каркасом из грубо сколоченных деревянных брусков и стенами из сушеного тростника. Конечно, не самая лучшая защита. Но когда ты регулярно сражаешься со зверюгами величиной с дом, что может быть надежной защитой?  
Кроме стен в бунгало нашлись: несколько потрепанных книг на английском, включая – вот же ирония – «Робинзона Крузо», пять банок консервов, грубо слепленная глиняная посуда и лежанка – тоже из тростника. Было похоже, что ранее в домике обитала англоязычная жертва какого-то крушения, но вот период обитания уточнить не удалось. Совсем заброшенным домик не выглядел, но и особенно обжитым тоже. Так что решили быть настороже.  
Не обнаружив во временном жилище ничего подозрительного или угрожающего, девушки перетащили из вертолета уцелевшее кресло, ноутбук, оружие, рацию, репеллент от всего летающе-кусачего (за исключением кипепео) и вообще все, что отрывалось без особых усилий. Кеннеди был назначен временной Ханниган. Только со снайперской винтовкой.  
Как самоходная боевая единица Леон был нейтрализован. Зато как единицу вспомогательную его было не заткнуть.  
– Это может быть ловушка, – повторил он пятисотый раз за день. – Ты проверила?..  
– Да проверила я, – чуть не взвыла Хелена. – И слева кусты. И справа, что интересно, тоже кусты. И даже змей нет.  
– Как ты это выносишь? – спросила она у шедшей рядом Шерри. Та беззаботно пожала плечами:  
– Они же с Клэр меня частично вырастили. Она еще хуже.  
Шерри Биркин была, скорее всего, бессмертной, и в крови у нее было намешано сверхсекретных разработок на бюджет нескольких развитых стран. Она могла позволить себе любое терпение.  
Хелена же была обычной женщиной. Ну, насколько обычной может быть женщина, способная в одно лицо уложить отряд спецназа. Но в компании приятелей Кеннеди она смотрелась, как первоклассник в академии наук. Про Леона и Шерри уже было сказано выше. Приятель Шерри пробивал пальцами бетонные стены, и в его крови тоже бродило много интересного.  
Про Аду Вонг и говорить было нечего. Эта женщина последние двадцать лет внешне не менялась, ходила на каблуках по вертикальным поверхностям и доставала из косметички гранатометы.  
«Друг» Леона Крис Редфилд на первый взгляд казался простым и банальным везучим качком. Но он отбил Леона у Ады Вонг (гранатомет в косметичке, на минуточку!), бывал на заданиях в паре с тем же Леоном и все еще оставался живым с полным набором конечностей, опровергая главное правило ДСО. А еще он кулаками двигал валуны в несколько тонн и выходил из полугодового запоя за пятнадцать с половиной секунд. Хотя это мелочи, главное – он был с Леоном и был ЖИВ. Хотя в свете полной азбуки вирусов «живость» стала понятием растяжимым…  
Потом нормальной показалась – на первый взгляд – подруга Криса Джилл Валентайн. На то, что она могла кинуть этого самого Криса через бедро и какое-то время повалять по полу, Хелена прикрыла глаза. Но вскоре выяснилось, что Валентайн тоже чудесно прыгает с любой высоты и меняет цвет волос усилием мысли.  
Надежды подавала сестра Криса – Клэр. Но, во-первых, она была МЛАДШАЯ СЕСТРА КРИСА, то есть РЕДФИЛД. Это уже можно было считать диагнозом. Небось, еще в школе автомат собирала за три секунды. Во-вторых, она на пару с Джилл страдала избирательным топографическим кретинизмом, и вдвоем с Крисом их нельзя было послать даже за попкорном – обязательно друг друга потеряют и найдутся потом через полгода на разных полюсах земного шара. А в-третьих, Хелена познакомилась с парнем Клэр, который принципиально одевался Призраком оперы (маска на половину лица и плащ, закрывающий все, кроме маски) и в минуты душевного волнения светился электрическим синим.  
Потом она прикипела душой к Барри Бертону. Обычный такой тренированный мужчина в годах, чьи дочери ругались матом лучше некоторых оперативников и устраивали подростковые бунты по расписанию. Вот только у младшенькой глаза временами загадочно светились красным…  
Ингрид Ханниган просто общалась со всем этим балаганом уже много лет и вроде как не поехала крышей. Вроде как – потому что никаких внешний проявлений не было, но от такой жизни нормальный человек должен хотя бы пить или курить начать, чтобы не приносить ночами младенцев в жертву генетике. Ингрид же была спокойна как танк и этим внушала невнятный ужас.  
В общем, Хелена чувствовала себя ксеноморфом на этом празднике жизни.

 

**Часть вторая,  
в которой Леон делает открытия, Хелена снова думает о жизни, Шерри медитирует, а Криса все еще нет**

За первую половину дня они осмотрели деревню. Даже с леоновскими советами («А под камень ты заглянула? А под тот? А слева?») осматривать было особенно нечего – три шалашика в четыре ряда. Жители поглядывали с интересом, но особого ажиотажа не случилось. Из чего следовал вывод, что непонятный народ шастает у них тут даже не второй раз. Учитывая, какая забавная аномалия команде «вертушку» попортила – неудивительно.  
Вот как эти попаданцы, интересно, выбираются? Явно ж не ассимилируют.  
Жители на ганадо или дж’аво не походили, да и других свидетельств присутствия террористов пока не наблюдалось. Стоило сказать ненайденым БОО-водам «спасибо» – в этот раз гады решили гнездиться в месте теплом и комфортном. В прошлый Хелена угробила две пары хороших ботинок и едва не отморозила нос, пока по камням скакала. (Кеннеди-то все равно, его то ли любовь, то ли недолеченный вирус греет, а она – простая женщина.) Так что песок во всех местах все-таки можно было потерпеть.  
К обеду они вернулись к бунгало и узнали, что неугомонный Леон соорудил своему креслу ножки и нашел тайник под основанием домика. В тайнике лежал изрядно попорченный жизнью жесткий диск. Как уж напарник умудрился, ежесекундно комментрируя все, что видел на экране ноутбука через камеру Хелены, на единственной полностью функциональной ноге проскакать вокруг дома и даже что-то найти – было за пределами разумения. Пришлось напомнить себе, что не стоит задумываться о том, КАК этот зверинец умудряется что-то делать. Все равно у самой Хелены не получится так же. А вот дополнительные ночные кошмары заполучить можно.  
Во второй половине дня они с Шерри пошли вдоль берега. С высоты полета их почившего транспорта остров выглядел сравнительно небольшим, но густо заросшим деревьями и кустарниками. Нужно было хоть слегка прикинуть расклад, прежде чем лезть в самую чащу.  
К вечеру они насмотрелись на серебристые блики на чистейшей воде, незнакомых, но явно не мутировавших птиц, цветочки всех мастей и несколько рыбацких лодок все из того же тростника. На долгие заплывы лодки были явно не рассчитаны, а на воде держались не иначе как на честном слове укуренного шамана. Так что пришлось вычеркнуть их из списка вариантов для доставки себя домой.  
К домику пришли уже в сумерках. Его маленькие окошки светили тусклым голубым светом, играла странная музыка с налетом потусторонности. Девушки переглянулись и достали оружие. Впрочем, тревога оказалась ложной – просто Кеннеди откачал найденный носитель информации и нашел на нем какой-то мистический сериал, основанный, судя по титрам, на реальных событиях. На экране увешанная разнокалиберными бусами дама внимала рассказу старательно изображающего испуг мужчины. Иногда она сочувственно хлопала длиннющими ресницами. Очевидно, хлопанье давалось ей с трудом, и дама не злоупотребляла.  
– Ты бы заряд так не расходовал, а?  
– Здесь может оказаться что-то полезное, – отбрил Кеннеди, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от экрана. При этом он писал в блокноте – не глядя не страницу.  
«По крайней мере, не надо будет камеру включать», – решила Хелена и ушла спать на единственную лежанку. Шерри осталась дежурить на трехступенчатом крыльце, романтично опираясь на винтовку. То ли звезды считала, то ли все-таки наблюдала за окрестностями.

К моменту, когда Хелена заступила на дежурство, Кеннеди дрых, уютно свернувшись на кресле – только больная нога была выпрямлена. Рядом лежал блокнот, исписанный чуть не до половины. Хелена пролистнула его, выловила «черный ритуал», «соль», «магический обряд», «черную привязку» и другие подобные термины, покачала головой и занялась завтраком. Шерри прошла к освободившейся лежанке и рухнула на нее, как стояла, солдатиком. Да так и уснула, кажется, еще падая.  
Несмотря на отсутствие стекол в окнах, внутри бунгало было все-таки теплее. Хелена поплотнее закуталась в куртку, выходя наружу, и занялась костром. Кобуру под мышкой она предусмотрительно расстегнула – даже если место кажется спокойным, расслабляться никогда нельзя.  
Закинув в закипающую воду содержимое одной из трофейных консервных банок, Хелена задумчиво уставилась в огонь.  
«Хорошо все-таки этим неубиваемым... Не мерзнут, не болеют...»  
Самой с вирусами связываться не хотелось – едва сестру вылечила, спасибо доктору Чемберс. Может, тоже необычного бойфренда завести, для компенсации? Тогда кого? Первой мыслью был, конечно, Кеннеди – за ним хотя бы далеко ходить не надо. Но при всех своих плюсах Леон все же не стоил того, чтобы разбираться с Редфилдом или Вонг (а то и обоими сразу). А возможно, что это даже и не вся очередь, и еще кто-нибудь подтянется. Она не д’Артаньян, она столько дуэлей не переживет… Редфилд ее не привлекал, и, опять же, был шанс столкнуться лбом с самим Леоном и все той же Вонг. Или она наоборот обрадуется? А хрен ее разберет… Хотя Леон же не будет никого бить. Он будет смотреть потухшим взглядом, печальный и тихий, и делать вид, что у него все хорошо. Может, даже забудет как-нибудь челку уложить… Вот ужас-то.  
К тому моменту, как похлебка была готова, Хелена так ничего конкретного и не придумала, а потому решила оставить мысль на потом.  
После завтрака Леон заставил их перетащить почти весь вертолет подетально. Мол, ноутбук у него разрядился, но есть идея.  
«Идеи, это, конечно, замечательно, – думала Хелена, пропахивая куском хвоста песок, – но придушить его все равно хочется».  
После обеда они с Шерри двинулись обходить остров с другой стороны. Оказалось, когда у Леона не было камеры, он становился еще противнее – теперь ему требовалось словесное описание всего вокруг: высота и диаметр стволов деревьев, порода мелькнувшей живности, сорт попавшихся на пути ягод, химический состав камней, какому моллюску при жизни принадлежала впившаяся в мягкое место раковина… Причем услышать всю эту дребедень желал именно от Хелены. Шерри только радостно улыбалась – прикидывалась блондинкой – и во внутренние ДСО-шные дрязги не влезала.  
К вечеру, слава богу, сел заряд на обоих переговорных устройствах, и обратно они возвращались в благословенной эфирной тишине, под пение птиц и стрекотание насекомых.  
Неугомонный Кеннеди к их возвращению умудрился соорудить из останков вертолета настоящий «ветряк» – на штыре на крыше бунгало теперь весело крутились лопасти, шумела невнятная конструкция из ремней и шестеренок, а в центре единственной комнатки притулился аккумулятор. Ноутбук был заряжен, блокнот – исписан полностью. На углу кривоватого столика высилась стопка подсушенных пальмовых листьев – тоже с какими-то записями. И над дверью теперь висела штука, напоминающая ловец снов.  
«Ничего себе накрыло», – подумала Хелена и перекрестилась, глядя на аккумулятор.

– Я понял, что пошло не так, – сообщил Кеннеди за ужином. Вид он имел таинственный и просветленный. Уточнять было боязно.  
– И что? – Шерри лучилась интересом. Вот кому ничего не страшно.  
– У меня энергетическая оболочка нарушена. И через прореху моя удача и утекает. Я несколько дней назад зеркало разбил и соль просыпал.  
Девушки переглянулись и моргнули по очереди.  
– И что же делать? – осторожно спросила Хелена, искренне надеясь, что хотя бы в жертву приносить никого не придется.  
– Пока не знаю, – грустно сознался их бюджетный Тони Старк. – В ритуале ремонта энергетической оболочки фигурируют лавровые листья и можжевельник. Но я что-то сильно сомневаюсь, что такое здесь растет. Все же не Греция, где все есть.  
Девушки закивали в знак сочувствия и поддержки:  
– До Греции мы немного не долетели.  
– Возможно, есть какой-то еще ритуал? – робко предположила Шерри.  
– Может, но я пока не нашел.  
Все дружно поглядели на экран ноутбука, на котором застыла медноволосая дама с очень красивыми полными губами. Очевидно, та, что с ресницами-опахалами, работала не одна.

В этот раз самую короткую спичку вытащила Хелена и заступила на дежурство первой. Закутавшись в куртку и затушив все источники света, она устроилась у окна. Непривычный лес обступал их маленький домик, тихонько шумел и перешептывался на своем языке с едва слышным океаном. Казалось, стоит перевести взгляд, и ближайшие деревья тут же подползают на полшага ближе, словно вражеские разведчики. Приглядевшись и мысленно проведя линии относительно более надежных ориентиров, Хелена все же убедила себя, что деревья ничего не замышляют. Но ощущение, что за ней наблюдают, не проходило.  
«Надо завтра песку вокруг насыпать, – решила она. – Если у вас паранойя, это еще не значит, что за вами не следят».  
Она переместилась к другому окну, осторожно выглянула. Да так и курсировала весь остаток своей «смены», но высмотреть сколько-нибудь реальной угрозы не могла.

Когда Хелена проснулась, комнату окутывал аромат каши. Видимо, у Шерри получилось отвоевать часть привезенной крупы – Кеннеди накануне пытался по ней нагадать, чем можно заменить можжевельник в ритуале (Лавровый лист он таки нашел в каком-то из их мешков с продуктами).  
За завтраком Хелена поделилась опасениями с товарищами по несчастью. Конечно, в свете дня ночные страхи пересказывать было стыдно, но коллеги внимали спокойно и уважительно. Почти как те дамочки из леоновского сериала «на реальных событиях».  
– Это дух, – со знанием дела сообщил Кеннеди. – Дух дома.  
– Дух дома? – усомнилась во мнении эксперта Хелена и обвела их хижину взглядом. Ей, читавшей «Кентервильское привидение» и готические романы, версия показалась странной. Как она помнила, призраки предпочитали дома посущественнее, с каменной кладкой и гулким эхом. В их тростниковой хибаре хрен цепями позвенишь – никакого удовольствия. И это не считая того, что Хелена в призраков не верила.  
– Куда-то же делся бедолага, что здесь жил. Гадание говорит, что его здесь больше нет.  
«Да я и так это вижу», – хотелось сказать Хелене, но Кеннеди и без того был в стрессовом состоянии из-за вынужденного бездействия. Спорить с ним не хотелось.  
– А он злой, дух этот? – покладисто спросила она вместо этого.  
– А духи вообще злыми или добрыми не бывают. Делают, что хотят, и на людей им наплевать.  
– Угу, – покивала Хелена. – А прогнать его можно?  
– Бросить соли через левое плечо и сказать «мертвое – к мертвому, живое – к живому», – выразительно отрапортовал напарник, явно копируя чьи-то интонации.  
«Скорей бы нас уже нашли, – тоскливо подумала Хелена. – Или хоть нога зажила. Теряем человека… Вот что людям мешало получше свой сериал прятать? Ну, или похуже, чтобы не считался вообще».  
Кеннеди сгреб со стола несколько камушков, встряхнул и высыпал обратно. Внимательно вгляделся в получившийся рисунок. Хелене он показался похожим на издевательскую рожу, а любитель дам в бусах сообщил, что дух действительно есть. А еще – что Хелене следует опасаться воды.  
«Мы, блин, на острове!» – подумала та, но снова смолчала.  
Признаков душевной деградации в напарнике, в общем-то, не наблюдалось – он брился ножом и продолжал укладывать челку в этом конце географии. Разве что появились незнакомое просветление во взгляде да привычка временами нараспев говорить. Хелена и Шерри же, в отличие от единственного мужчины в коллективе, гордо носили на голове по гнезду. Говорило ли это что-нибудь об их душевной деградации?

 

**Часть третья,  
в которой открытия делает Хелена, Леон занимается рисованием, Шерри смотрит в окно, а Криса все еще, блин, нет**

Выступить в поход по плану не получилось – без объявления войны хлынул дождь, и Леон выпнул их обеих снимать «ветряк», пока не залило. Надо отдать домику должное, он был собран грамотно: с крыши не текло, да и в окна воды попадало совсем немного. И над уровнем земли он был поднят достаточно, чтобы через порог не лилось.  
Потом пришел черед оставшихся деталей вертолета, живописно сваленных под куст у крылечка и прикрытых листьями. Поразмыслив, Леон решил, что лучше все же потесниться и вытащить потенциальные запчасти из зоны затопления. На четвертой ходке Хелена все-таки поскользнулась, проехалась по жидкой грязи на пятке, лихорадочно размахивая руками, и села в лужу, на несколько сантиметров разминувшись носом со ступенькой крыльца. Посидела какое-то время, зажмурившись и прислушиваясь к организму. «Смешно будет, если у меня сейчас левая нога отрубится, в пару к леоновской правой», – подумала она. Сидеть в луже было неуютно, да к тому же сверху на нее рушились тонны воды, прибивая к земле. «Вот тебе и вода, и тетки в бусах, с ресницами-опахалами…»  
– Хелена, ты в порядке? – сверху нависла обеспокоенная Шерри, накрывая собой и оторванной от вертолета дверью – хрупкая с виду блондиночка держала ее так, словно это был бумажный зонтик. Хелена завистливо вздохнула и стала медленно подниматься, держась за предложенную руку. В поле зрения попало что-то светлое под опорой бунгало. Не успев построить ни единого предположения, оперативница потянулась вперед.  
Светлым оказалась небольшая тетрадка в клеенчатой обложке. Открывать ее Хелена не стала – быстрее юркнула обратно под не слишком надежное прикрытие вертолетной двери и подруги по несчастью.  
– Пошли уже, а? – предложила Шерри, поддерживая ее под руку. – Остальное все равно уже не спасти. А если еще и мы что-нибудь себе потянем, вообще хана.  
Хелена только кивнула.  
Костерок они развели прямо на этой самой двери-зонтике. Хорошо, что часть хвороста они хранили в доме, как раз для таких случаев. Внутри душно пахло влажной соломой и листвой. Поток воды за окном был такой, что временами казалось, будто их уже смыло в океан вместе с бунгало.  
Отогревшись и переодевшись, Хелена вспомнила о находке. Крыльцо довольно неплохо умудрилось укрыть тетрадь от воды, и она почти не пострадала – желтоватые страницы в клетку покрывали незнакомые аккуратные значки. Размыло только несколько записей. В целом было похоже на дневник. Хелена несколько раз пролистала находку вперед и назад, но не обнаружила ни знакомых букв, ни рисунков, проливающих свет на содержание.  
Подтянулись ее товарищи, они же сожители, тоже нависли над страницами.  
– Мне кажется, это код, – сказал Леон. – Потому как ни на один язык не похоже, но построение знакомое. Латиница заменена этими кракозябрами. И не лень же вырисовывать… Вот смотри, это же явно артикль. Вот тут и тут повторяется.  
Мнимый можжевельник все-таки не отбил напарнику его чудесные мозги. Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы расцеловать Кеннеди (почему-то казалось, что Редфилд непременно узнает и не обрадуется), Хелена вместо этого отобрала у него карандаш и пальмовый лист. Все равно заняться было нечем.  
Кеннеди пожал плечами и вернулся к своим камушкам, а Шерри завернулась в походный плед и села у окна, баюкая на коленях винтовку. Потоп потопом, а дежурства никто не отменял.

Хелена была собой горда – подобрать символы у нее получилось довольно быстро. Вот только цифры подбором не высчитывались.

_День ХХ_  
_Все еще строю хижину. Вчера попал под ливень, дневник промок насквозь. Что ж, тем лучше._  
_Снова приходили местные. Английский они не понимают, над моим тайским смеются, но, по крайней мере, не отказывают в помощи. Дети тайком от шамана принесли фрукты – неплохое дополнение к пайку._

Елки-палки, так это был тайский?

 _День ХХ_  
_Наконец-то закончил с хижиной. Перетащил лежанку внутрь; надо будет сделать нормальную, но позже. Может, завтра._  
_Льет все еще как из ведра. Лучше бы слушал напарницу и уехал в Лондон – никакой разницы, только там нормальная крыша над головой._

Господи. Леон все же зря так печалится о своей удаче. Они ведь могли попасть на остров в сезон дождей.

 _День ХХ_  
_Чертова погода. Как я вообще додумался ехать сюда в сезон дождей?_  
_Сделал нормальную лежанку. Из-за ливня делать почти нечего, читаю «Крузо». Не помогает. Все время думаю об Италии. Не стоило уезжать вот так, ничего не сказав. Наверное, П. меня ищет._  
_Наверное, П. уже все знает._

_День ХХ  
Сидеть здесь невыносимо._

_День ХХ  
Дождь наконец закончился. Сходил в деревню, выменял несколько мисок на паек. Получилось, конечно, не сразу._

_День ХХ, вечер_  
_Я давно должен был привыкнуть к таким звездам, но не могу. Я вспоминаю Средиземное море каждый раз, когда смотрю на небо – что было тогда, что случилось после: огни на воде, наша едва не переворачивающаяся шлюпка._  
_Жаль, что пришлось оставить П. вот так, но я должен был. Он бы не понял._

Хелена вздохнула. За неизвестного автора было обидно, но в то же время она ему немного завидовала.

К вечеру небесные хляби слегка заверзлись, и за стеной дождя хотя бы лес можно было рассмотреть. Глаза у Хелены уже порядком устали от чтения в тусклом свете, будто песку сыпанули. Она отложила карандаш и со стоном распрямила спину. Чужие слова еще бродили в голове. Неизвестный обитатель их бунгало пока не сообщил ей ничего важного, но было безумно интересно.  
– Нашла что-нибудь? – спросил Леон, которого она, видимо, отвлекла от его занятий. Хелена кратко изложила, кого им следует благодарить за кров, еду и постель, а про звезды даже зачитала.  
– Красиво, – сказала Шерри и повернулась к окну, словно высматривая звезды. Но ими, конечно, даже не пахло. – Может, он все-таки потом уплыл обратно к своему П.?  
– Мне кажется, что он все же остался здесь. А дневник – вещь, связанная с очень сильными эмоциями, – подключился Леон. – Возможно, именно он держит духа здесь. И ты нашла тетрадь неслучайно.  
– Может, он меня на базу эту наведет, если она вообще есть? Он же явно долго здесь жил. Все равно быстрее, чем весь лес прочесывать… Думаешь, здесь реально что-то есть? Мне кажется, самолеты или большие катера мы бы обязательно услышали или следы нашли на берегу. Им же нужно возить припасы?  
– Карты говорят, что что-то есть… – Леон потер подбородок, глядя на стол. – Но что, понять не получается. Могут и под водой доставлять. А может, уже на несколько лет вперед всего навезли…  
Хелена кивнула – действительно, делать поспешных выводов не следовало. Она встала, потянулась и, налив себе экономно некрепкого чаю, сменила Шерри у окна.  
– А карты-то ты где взял? – запоздало сообразила она и ненадолго покинула пост, чтобы подойти поближе и рассмотреть. На столе была разложена обычная видавшая виды игральная колода, даже две, судя по двум пиковым валетам рядом. Только сверху кто-то (не будем указывать пальцем) дорисовал новые знаки и символы, а на некоторых еще и портреты подправил.  
Леон задумчиво тер пальцем карту бубнового короля-султана с закрашенной чалмой и пририсованным слева черным кружком. Что-то в профиле пострадавшего правителя было знакомое, особенно с короткими темными волосами поверх чалмы.  
– Одну колоду – здесь, вместе с диском, вторую, как ни странно, в аптечке. Видимо, это юмор такой… Как ни раскладываю, все время вылезает король пентаклей, – он потыкал в многострадального султана. – Вот к чему он тут? По описанию – вылитый Вескер, чтоб ему в Аду не кашлялось. Не мог же он снова ожить?  
Хелена покосилась на недочитанный дневник и решительно покачала головой:  
– Все подтвердили, что он откинул ласты, не без помощи твоего приятеля Редфилда, между прочим. Тут можно не волноваться. Главное чтобы эти умники его заново где-нибудь не клонировали.  
Леон передернулся и скорчил недовольную мину:  
– Сплюнь немедленно. Три раза. И вот, соли брось.  
Хелена подчинилась, на всякий случай.  
Насколько она помнила, игральными картами гадать было бесполезно. У Деборы был период увлечения гаданиями. Хелене, как понимающей сестре, пришлось многого наслушаться. Они безбожно врали и развлекались. Но их оккультный эксперт должен ведь знать такие вещи?  
Хелена еще раз глянула на бородатый профиль на карте и усмехнулась.  
– А чем тебя камушки не устраивали?  
– Да так размыто предсказывают… Тебе вот сказали доверять черному и не доверять белому. Вот нельзя по-людски.  
«Если б можно было по-людски, было бы не так интересно», – предположила Хелена, но вслух сказала:  
– Передай им спасибо, я учту.

Позднее Леон выяснил, что король пентаклей – прекрасная карта для здоровья, а также хороший прогноз на лечение и восстановление. А еще – символ отличного товарища, «идя с которым рука об руку, можно без колебаний открывать ему душу. Он советчик, а не жилетка, его ум холоден, однако это надежный друг, которому можно довериться». Процитировав это вслух, единственный мужчина их мелкого коллектива завернулся в плед и тут же отключился.

 

**Часть четвертая,  
в которой Хелена не верит белому и верит черному, Шерри рисует, а Леон остается предоставлен сам себе**

К утру дождь окончательно закончился. Около их домика осталось несколько больших луж, а остальная почва выглядела практически сухой. Хелена позавидовала и сделала мысленную пометку вывезти себе хоть немного для палисадника у дома, в котором в любое время года была грязь. Первым делом Леон скомандовал водрузить на место ветряк – а то пока он в толкованиях своих новых карт разбирался, у ноутбука совсем заряд закончился.  
Учитывая, что агрегат они едва водрузили вдвоем, напрашивался вопрос, как их товарищ на временной инвалидности умудрился сделать это сам? Адреналин? Или сумел с местными договориться? Хотя ранее за ним таких коммуникативных достижений не родилось — вспомнить хотя бы, как они со старшим Редфилдом кругами ходили (хорошо, Крис большую часть времени был прямой как палка, и брачные игрища закончились все же раньше, чем могли бы). А про Вонг и говорить нечего. Хелена подозревала, что за годы знакомства у них так ничего и не случилось, кроме привычки дарить друг другу ракетницы.  
Закончив со всеми делами, они выступили в путь около десяти утра, решив уйти в лес с ночевкой, чтобы успеть осмотреть как можно больше. Не хотелось оставлять не до конца дееспособного Кеннеди одного, но задание требовало движения. Пока они беседовали об эзотерике и искали смысл жизни в узоре из крупы, мерзкие ученые очередной недо-«Амбреллы» могли допиливать вирус. Какая там следующая очередь в алфавите? До Z еще явно далеко.  
Вооружившись пистолетами, репеллентом и набросками карты, сделанными на выдранной обложке леоновского блокнота, а также прихватив немного еды и спальник, девушки выдвинулись в лес. В довесок Кеннеди им еще и соли отсыпал, которую сам из океанской воды выпарил.  
– На случай, когда пули не помогут, – сказал он загадочно. «Обычно мы в таких случаях ракетницу берем», – подумала Хелена, но соль взяла.

– Как ты думаешь, за время, что нас не будет, он там город новый не отгрохает? – тихо спросила Хелена, тревожно оглядываясь через плечо. Шерри, умудрявшаяся одновременно рисовать на листе с картой и уворачиваться от веток, промолчала (хотя что она там зарисовывала, если все деревья и кусты равномерно зеленые?). Зато не промолчал Леон:  
– Хелена, я все слышу. Настолько мои инженерные способности не простираются. Я думаю, как приделать колеса от вертолета к креслу. Это будет функциональней.  
Хелена, мысленно сопоставив размер колес и Леона с креслом, едва не споткнулась. Им с Шерри тогда точно придется жить во дворе и ждать, либо пока приползет кавалерия, либо пока Леон второй этаж с лоджией не отстроит.  
В местных джунглях почва обладала каким-то дренажным слоем – ноги совсем не мокли. Но мокло выше: часть влаги собиралась на листьях и, соответственно, на продирающихся сквозь заросли разведчицах тоже. Остальная влага просто висела в воздухе, мешая нормально дышать. Но хотя бы пить не хотелось.  
Лес был очень занятный – весь затянутый мхом, будто ковром. Под зеленым слоем едва угадывались камни и кусты. Кое-где встречались наполовину слопанные джунглями деревянные статуи. К ним разведчицы благоразумно не приближались.  
Из-за влажности идти было тяжеловато, из-за однотонной зелени, иногда прерывавшейся на цветы – скучно.  
– Как думаешь, скоро нас найдут?  
– Учитывая, что мы упали прямо там, куда летели, они нас и не теряли, – включился Леон. – Миссия рассчитана на три дня, так что нас уже должны были хватиться… Вот только мы еще ни разу не нашлись там, где должны были. Так что я даже не представляю, где нас будут искать.  
Хелена вздохнула – перспективы не радовали. Задумавшись, она врезалась в спину Шерри и удивленно отпрянула:  
– Что случилось?  
– Мне кажется, мы заблудились, – жалобно сказала Шерри и отдала ей карту. Судя по карте, они уже должны были выйти к утесу, который видели издалека, обходя остров по берегу. Оторвавшись от рисунка, Хелена покрутила головой, обследуя окрестности. Все та же зелень. Из-за сросшихся крон по солнцу сторону света не определить, океан не слышно.  
– Вроде же прямо шли?  
Шерри виновато пожала плечами. В ее волосах путались пробившиеся сквозь листву отблески света, делая ее шевелюру почти белой. «Идите на фиг», – подумала Хелена.  
– Прямо и пойдем. Остров все равно рано или поздно кончится, а по берегу сориентируемся. Идеи, Леон?  
Но Кеннеди молчал. Девушки еще на проверку подули в микрофоны, постучали и поорали. Но временная Ханниган оставался вне зоны доступа, как и обычная.  
– Все как всегда, – Хелена махнула рукой. – В первый раз, что ли? Пошли.  
И они пошли. Мир вокруг так и оставался изумрудным, только понемногу выцветал к вечеру. Кеннеди все не отзывался. Зато отзывались очень противные попугаи и местные комары. И чувство, что за ними наблюдают, вернулось.  
К темноте на берег они так и не вышли. Решено было не тратить заряд фонарика и не рисковать ногами – остановиться на ночь. Воздух стал прохладнее, и во влажной одежде сделалось очень некомфортно. Но развести костер в этой мокрой духоте не представлялось возможным. Так что сели рядом, обернулись спальником и затихли, вслушиваясь. Лес жил своей жизнью, шуршал, возился, поглядывал с веток чьими-то мелкими желтыми глазками. Хелена держала на коленях пистолет, иногда клацала зубами и пыталась припомнить брифинг про остров в подробностях – водилась ли там какая опасная хрень, кроме предполагаемых террористов. В деревне никаких шкур хищников вроде не валялось…  
Шерри же, кажется, все было по барабану – она была горячая, как печка, и явно засыпала, клонясь головой к плечу напряженной Хелены.  
«Живут же люди», – позавидовала оперативница ДСО.  
Кто-то завозился рядом – сзади и слева. И вместо того, чтобы выстрелить, Хелена почему-то зачерпнула из кармана соли и бросила через плечо на звук:  
– Живое – к живому, мертвое – к мертвому.  
Все-таки природа разжижающе действует на мозги.  
А вот от раздавшегося воя очнулась Шерри, у которой боевые рефлексы сохранились. Она оттолкнула Хелену в одну сторону, сама прыгнула в другую, на лету выпуская несколько пуль по воющим кустам. Хелена перекатилась по земле и вскочила на ноги, целясь туда же. Но куст уже притих, как и весь остальной лес. Правильно, пусть знают, что шутки с агентами плохи.  
Включив фонарики, девушки проломились через заросли и внимательно осмотрели все кругом. Крови не наблюдалось, как и следов. Впрочем, на этой почве и зеленом ковре вообще ни от чего следов не оставалось. Пули, выпущенные Шерри, кучно легли в ствол дерева. Хелена поковыряла одну из дырок пальцем и вздохнула.  
Видимо, зверушка какая-то останется на всю оставшуюся жизнь заикой. Бывают животные-заики?  
Желтый луч фонарика скользнул выше, и Хелена замерла. Часть коры была очищена от зелени и помечена черным кружком.  
– Шерри, смотри, что тут есть.  
Шерри выплыла из темноты почти неслышно, сама будто призрак.  
– Это что? – она поскребла темное пятно ногтем и растерла между пальцами то, что отскребла. – Зола? Про такое Леон ничего не говорил?  
– Понятия не имею. Кажется, стоило слушать его предсказания внимательнее.  
– Он говорил что-то про черное и белое, так?  
– И черному надо было верить, – подтвердила Хелена. – Спенсера мне в начальники, неужели вся эта ересь работает? И ведь Леон нам советчика с пентаклями обещал. Кружки – не пентакли, конечно, но, может, это был дух? А я ему солью в морду… Неудобно получилось…  
– Давай не будем торопиться? Мало ли, что в лесу на деревьях нарисовано. На стенах моего дома тоже много чего пишут, а там я живу… Хотя, может, так местные путь отмечают – как колышками на болоте?  
– Мне кажется, надо все-таки какой-то язык выучить, кроме английского.  
– Мысль здравая, и очень своевременная… В общем, кого бы мы ни спугнули, этот зверь ушел. А пятнами утром будем заниматься.

Как только первые лучи солнца пробились сквозь лиственную «крышу», девушки наскоро размялись, поплескали в лицо водой, съели по мангостину (Хелена к ним последнее время питала большую любовь) и принялись осматривать близрастущие деревья. Черные кружки действительно были похожи на указующие знаки. И, следуя им, к середине дня разведчицы вышли к берегу. Правда, в совсем другой части, откуда утес, к которому они изначально двигались, даже видно не было. Включив на пробу переговорник, они смогли насладиться радиопередачей «Леон и нецензурные выражения народов мира».

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что с обзорными экскурсиями пора заканчивать, – подытожила Хелена, когда они шли обратно привычным и таким родным берегом. – Учитывая, как мы плутанули, о более-менее значимую базу обязательно бы споткнулись. Не партизанят же они тут по лесам по одному.  
– И с аномалией этой очень неудобно – ни один прибор толком не перевезешь, – кивала Шерри со свежепроснувшимся вдохновением. – Пора нам как-то выбираться.  
– А вот это самое интересное. Кеннеди, сознавайся, что ты там нового собрал, пока нас не было?

 **  
****Часть пятая,**  
**в которой таинственным, непостижимым и загадочным образом проходит два дня**

Прошло два дня.  
Несколько небольших вылазок в лес они все-таки предприняли. Просто потому что надо же что-то делать. А сделать что-то реально полезное не получалось. Хелена продолжала расшифровку дневника их загадочного духа. Быть интересным автор особенно не старался – по большей части сухо описывал быт: как рыбу ловил, лазил по лесу (ориентировался он явно лучше их с Шерри. Редфилдовский топографический кретинизм заразный), придумывал новые пасьянсы… И только там, где дело касалось загадочного П., записи обретали объем и краски.

_День ХХХ  
Чертовы москиты! Как же невовремя закончился репеллент. Окуривания дымом не помогают, только весь дом им пропах. Терпеть невозможно, пойду спрошу у местных, как они с этим борются._

_День ХХХ, позже.  
Местные говорят – шаман помогает. Сходил к нему. Неплохой человек, только чужаков не слишком жалует. Кое-как договорились: он мне рецепт местного репеллента, а я в деревню больше не хожу. Да пожалуйста, мне не жалко._

Это вот этой дрянью им в первый день домик окуривали. Как же бедолага жил в таких условиях? Хотя… если москиты голодные, и не такое можно вынести…

 _День ХХХ_  
_Теперь в доме пахнет... чем бы это ни было. По крайней мере, москитам запах нравится еще меньше, чем мне._  
_Вспомнил, что прихватил с собой карты. Представляю, как смеялась бы напарница, увидев меня с пасьянсами, но книги я прочитал три раза и, кажется, местами выучил наизусть._

 _День ХХХ_  
_Вспомнил наше первое свидание с П. – первое нормальное, без... всего, что было раньше. Небольшой ресторан на набережной, прогулка в сумерках, первые звезды – ничего особенного, раньше я бы такое не запомнил, а это засело в памяти так крепко, что и не выгнать теперь._  
_Я не должен был его так оставлять. Он заслуживал узнать правду от меня, а не тех, кто за мной шел; он заслуживал узнать все с самого начала. Но теперь я здесь, и... что толку жалеть, в общем._

Знать бы, кто все-таки этот П. Она бы весточку передала…

 _День ХХХ_  
_Воспоминания, в общем-то, все, что мне осталось. Дни здесь текут слишком быстро, и все, что я делаю – размеренный, спокойный быт: поиски еды, ловля рыбы, рубка дров. Кажется, я хотел чего-то такого, когда ехал сюда. Не могу вспомнить._  
_Мне не хватает музыки и разговоров хоть с кем-то, так что я говорю сам с собой и пою. Напарница бы долго смеялась, если бы увидела меня таким. Интересно, как она там (и где это «там» вообще находится); смешно, но мне ее не хватает._

Дневник кончился, так и не сообщив ей, кто были П., «напарница» и сам автор, или каких-либо сведений, по которым она могла бы их вычислить. Очень хотелось узнать, что же стало с этим одиноким человеком. Ей казалось, что они могли бы поладить. «Он советчик, а не жилетка, его ум холоден, однако это надежный друг, которому можно довериться».  
У Леона тем временем кончился сериал, зато значительно лучше заработала нога, и он начал предпринимать небольшие вылазки к берегу. Идею приделать к креслу колеса все-таки отбросил, да и гадать стал поменьше. Только колоду с лежащим сверху «королем пентаклей» все равно таскал с собой.  
Припасы, даже те, что были возвращены после гаданий обратно в раздел «продукты», потихоньку заканчивались, и Кеннеди научил спутниц рыбачить при помощи ножа.  
– Рыбу в месте предполагаемой базы биотеррористов точно можно есть? – спросила Хелена, разглядывая незнакомое водное позвоночное, жарившееся над костром. Запах, стоило признать, был дивный.  
Кеннеди и Шерри переглянулись. Ясное дело, им такие мелочи в голову не приходили.  
– Воду же пьем, так что какая уже разница? – решила в итоге Шерри. – Не хочешь – не ешь.  
– Нет уж, – фыркнула Хелена. – Я не могу оставить друзей в опасности.  
– Всегда знала, что на тебя можно положиться… Эй, а это что там белое на горизонте?  
«Интересно, – думала Хелена, протягивая руку за винтовкой с оптическим прицелом, – белому уже можно верить или все еще нет?»

  
**Часть шестая,**  
**в которой Леон не успевает ничего сделать, Хелена прощается, кто-то занимается парной греблей, а Крис наконец-то появляется**

В оптический прицел она рассмотрела «белое» получше. Это была небольшая яхта. На носу стоял Крис Редфилд в капитанской фуражке, темных очках и почему-то с бородой, отчего на карту из леоновской колоды стал похож еще больше. Куда смотрел, понять было толком невозможно, но ощущалось, что прямо ей в душу, причем обвиняюще.  
Казалось бы, не самое умное решение – торчать на носу судна на подходе к недружественному острову. А вдруг в лоб бандитская пуля прилетит? Или Редфилд так уверен, что она срикошетит под прямым углом обратно в снайпера? Хотя, учитывая выражение его лица, Хелена на месте пули или не стала бы вылетать из ствола, или на полпути свернула бы в сторону мексиканской границы.  
Хелена вообще у Криса Редфилда наблюдала только четыре выражения: «кирпич», «Что, и часовню тоже я?», «Леон» и «Ада Вонг». Причем даже когда выяснилось, что команду Крису уничтожила совсем не Ада, выражение «Ада Вонг» из обихода не ушло и даже особенно не изменилось. Так вот, та часть лица, что можно было рассмотреть под фуражкой и вокруг очков, складывалась в «Аду Вонг» в квадрате. А то и в кубе. Хелена вдруг подумала, что ей и на острове прекрасно живется. Во всяком случае, уж не настолько плохо, чтобы по своей воле пересекаться с Редфилдом в таком состоянии.  
А как, кстати, двигается эта штука, если вокруг острова – аномалия? Яхта явно из новых, тех, что с электроникой, а не просто на топливе.  
Ходовой механизм работал как-то странно. Хелена еще чуть поднастроила оптику и в легком обалдении осознала, что судно просто толкают в корму несколько пловцов. Вглядевшись до боли в глазу, она опознала долговязого парня Шерри (кто бы сомневался), а вот со вторым было сложнее. Там то ли клешня мелькала, то ли щупальце… Подойдя ближе, яхта слегка развернулась, обходя риф, и Хелена окончательно разглядела «Призрака оперы».  
«Мать моя Капитан Америка, – подумала Хелена, сползая на землю и обнимая винтовку. – Не надо мне таких парней, я лучше одна побуду».

Зря она переживала. Редфилду все ее действия были глубоко параллельны, как и она сама. Стоило ему разглядеть Кеннеди, как грозный вид мгновенно перетек в выражение «Леон», смягчившее небритые черты почти до неузнаваемости. Он подхватил своего спецагента под колени и спину и потащил на корабль, трогательно прижимая к груди и не слушая никаких возражений. Шерри и Хелена переглянулись и растроганно шмыгнули носами в унисон. Но тут до Шерри добрался ее мокрый приятель, и они, обнявшись, берег покинули. Зато появилась Джилл. Подруга Криса была в тот день светло-русой в темных пятнах.  
– Ты как? – спросила она и протянула термокружку, от которой восхитительно тянуло кофе. Все-таки Джилл была лучшей в их зверинце.  
– Спасибо, – растроганно пробормотала Хелена, принимая дар. Она уже и забыла, какая чудесная вещь – кофе.  
– Одичать не успела, но рада вам безумно.  
Джилл улыбнулась.  
– Мы, пока вас искали, несколько биотеррористических баз разнесли по молекуле… Ну, как – мы? В основном Крис. Мы его оттаскивали. Когда Крис выдыхался, его сменял Джейк, и тут оттаскивать уже было бесполезно. Хотя, возможно, не все те базы были террористическими… А вы тут как?  
Хелена пожала плечами:  
– Леон очень скучал, а мы с Шерри нормально. С духами общались, тайны природы постигали, дышали свежим воздухом. Только террористов тут нет. И БОО тоже.  
– Нету, – согласилась Джилл. – Они пятью километрами левее… были. Теперь, собственно, и острова-то нет. Но он был почти необитаем.  
– Ну, хоть не зря ездили, – Хелена махнула рукой в знак индульгенции и снова отпила из кружки.  
– Ладно, пойду прослежу за этими придурками, – сказала Джилл. – Собирайся. Как наши «двигатели» передохнут, отплываем.  
Хелена кивнула ее удаляющейся спине, все так же обнимая кружку.  
Закончив с кофе, она направилась в их бунгало – вещи собирать. Должен же в коллективе быть хоть кто-то вменяемый.  
За две ходки перетаскала все нужное на борт, а для ненужного развела костерок. Не стоит оставлять следы – мало ли как жизнь обернется. С остатками запчастей от вертолета неожиданно помог «Призрак оперы». Пирс, конечно же, его звали Пирс. И, если бы не клешня, Пирс прочно держался бы на первом месте в хит-параде самых нормальных.  
Ветряной генератор Хелена решила оставить – мало ли кого еще к берегу прибьет.  
На откуп духу притащила три банки консервов. Если коллеги и попытались бы ее упрекнуть, Хелена была уверена, что сумеет отбиться с помощью конспектов на пальмовых листьях и страшных терминов вроде «прорехи в ауре».  
– Спасибо тебе, домик, – сказала она на прощанье, погладила нежно деревянную опору, оставила на столике банки и прикрыла за собою дверь. – И тебе, дух, спасибо.  
Дочитанный дневник она бросила в костер, произнесла заговор и развеяла по ветру пепел.  
Уходя, она услышала словно бы облегченный вздох, но оборачиваться не стала.

 ~~День примерно 182...~~ а, к черту.  
_Приблизительно 15 мая 2014 года_  
_Последнюю неделю прожил в джунглях возле дома – на остров упал вертолет с тремя оперативниками: Кеннеди и две незнакомые женщины. Когда сбегал, выронил старый дневник, так что начинаю новый. Подумал было, что меня все-таки нашли, но нет, повезло; показываться им на глаза, правда, все равно не рисковал. Искали базу биотеррористов – я даже не знал, что у меня такие соседи! К счастью, не нашли. Заняли мой дом, доели остатки еды, разрисовали карты, еще и жесткий диск реанимировали. Лучше бы я и дальше гадал, что там._  
_С другой стороны, меня не раскрыли только благодаря этому диску, еще и ветряк оставили. Глаз, правда, все еще болит: меткость у этой Хелены что надо. Нужно будет построить еще дом, где-нибудь подальше в джунглях – вдруг еще кто свалится. Те же Редфилд с Валентайн._  
_Но, по крайней мере, мне оставили консервы._


End file.
